Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to showers and more specifically it relates to an adjustable shower system for providing multiple showerheads in various locations within a shower without requiring additional plumbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Showers have been in use for years. A conventional shower is comprised of typically three walls with a door selectively closing the open portion defined within the walls. A conventional shower typically has only one showerhead positioned in a raised location. Some customized showers have multiple shower head built into the walls of the shower at various heights and positions to disperse water upon a user in various locations.
The main problem with conventional showers is that they do not provide an adjustable shower system for dispersing water upon various selected portions of the body. Another problem with conventional showers is that they require additional plumbing in order to position additional showerheads within the shower which is time consuming, costly and permanent. A further problem with conventional showers that have multiple showerheads is that the showerheads are not repositionable within the shower.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,235 to Gellmann; U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,074 to Yxfeldt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,060 to Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,258 to Healy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,139 to Shorr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,369 to Bowden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,612 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,115 to Kelly; U.S. Pat. No. 386,567 to Reeves; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,254 to Kragle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,927 to Valdivia; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,993 to Black et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing multiple showerheads in various locations within a shower without requiring additional plumbing. Conventional showers do not allow for the convenient adjustment of a plurality of showerheads without the requirement of additional plumbing.
In these respects, the adjustable shower system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing multiple showerheads in various locations within a shower without requiring additional plumbing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shower devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new adjustable shower system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing multiple showerheads in various locations within a shower without requiring additional plumbing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable shower system that has many of the advantages of the bathtubs and showers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adjustable shower system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art showers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of tubes having opposing female couplers, a plurality of connecting tubes having opposing threaded ends for threadably receiving the female couplers, a control valve fluidly connected to the connecting tube, a showerhead fluidly connected to the control valve, a plurality of suction cups attached to the connecting tube and the tubes, and an end cap attached to that distal threaded end of the last connecting tube. A first tube is fluidly connected to the existing shower pipe within a shower stall by simply removing the existing shower head.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable shower system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an adjustable shower system for providing multiple showerheads in various locations within a shower without requiring additional plumbing.
Another object is to provide an adjustable shower system that can be utilized within various types, sizes and structures of showers and bathtubs.
An additional object is to provide an adjustable shower system that does not require a professional plumber to install.
A further object is to provide an adjustable shower system that does not require additional plumbing to install.
Another object is to provide an adjustable shower system that is easily adjusted at anytime without additional plumbing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.